regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Pucey
Adrian is a Mindhealer in private practise. He abhors the Department of Mysteries even more than St. Mungo's and has a tendency to drive woman mad. '' __TOC__ Adrian George Pucey '''Nicknames/Aliases:' Ade only to his nearest and dearest. This is almost certainly not you, so don't use it. Occupation: Mindhealer in private practice. Has admitting and consulting privileges at St. Mungo's. Home: Pucey House, Bath. It's not too far from the city centre in a "closed" section of a large park. Finances: Old money. Well-off, but not extremely liquid; the bulk of his money is tied up in his family estate and related properties. Household: Lives by himself with his house-elf, Flitchy. Shares custody of his half-sister Ellie with his stepmother, who lives in London. He owns several owls, which he uses to carry messages for his practice, but doesn't consider them pets. External Appearance: Adrian is of medium height and slender build, with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair that goes to black in the winter and lightens to reddish-brown in the summers. He occasionally lets it get a bit shaggy. On duty he's a snappy dresser, but in his private life prefers casual clothes, particularly Muggle blue jeans. First Impression: In the surgery, How the hell did a Slytherin end up a Mindhealer?. In private life, quite possibly rich arsehole. Internal Political Views: Adrian is by no means a blood purist for all that his own line is pure back to the Norman Conquest. He sees a strong value in old-fashioned wizarding culture, but for ethical and religious reasons, despised the Death Eater movement. He's tolerant of Muggles for all that because he grew up going to church with them; he just doesn't think Muggles should be admitted to the wizarding world. Quirks/Habits: Theatrical tendency to eyeroll a lot. Talks with his hands, although he maintains a very neutral body language as part of his practice. Tends to talk about psychology in Quidditch metaphors. Treats sarcasm as an art form. Old-fashioned, sometimes to the point of affectation. Mildly defiant about his Roman Catholic faith and his Irish ancestry through his mother. Strengths: Trained Legilimens, Occlumens, and Healer, with emphasis on Mindhealing. Extremely intelligent and creative. Can be charming, even empathetic, when he wants to put out the effort. Strong ethics informed by his Roman Catholic faith. Loyal to his people. Weaknesses: Arrogant and smug. Manipulative, except with close friends, with whom he's often horrifically blunt to avoid manipulation. Rarely content with winning; enjoys running up the score. Despises authority figures. Generally misogynist. Not particularly useful in a spell-oriented combat despite being plenty useful afterwards. Loves God but has issues with the Church. Ignorant of a lot of popular culture and likes it that way. Is well-optimised for the life he leads, but not always useful or competent outside it. Fears and Philias: Adrian's biggest fear is losing his sister as he's lost his brother and father. He's afraid of having his mind tampered with, mostly because he's seen the results. He loves his home, his family, and a few of his closest friends. He's a serious, serious lover of high places. Hobbies/Interests: * Quidditch, mostly as a spectator these days * Theology, particularly in terms of Catholicism as a ritual magic system. * Astronomy, although some of his friends think this has more to do with his teenaged crush on Aurora Sinistra than an actual fondness for the stars. * Climbing, which is how he keeps in shape. He free-climbs his home on a regular basis. Favourite Belongings: * A standing mirror that he took from his mother's townhouse in Dublin. It's in the master's chamber of Pucey House now. * The family's Book of Hours, which dates back to the Middle Ages. As the first practicing head of the family since the Reformation, Adrian treasures it both as a historical tie to his family and for its religious value. * Several items left to him by his grandfather: a silver-headed walking stick, a silver cigarette case, a silver pocket watch, and an engraved silver flask. Favourite Places: * The roof of Pucey House. * The roof of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. * The roof of the townhome he formerly lived in in London, where his stepmother now lives * No, seriously, he's an acrophile. Secrets: Adrian has no secrets. Just ask him. He'll tell you that. History Adrian is the eldest of three children of an old pureblood family, the Puceys. He's distantly related to the Blacks/Malfoys/Prewetts, etc., by blood and more closely by marriage, although his family isn't nearly as wealthy as either the Blacks or the Malfoys. Adrian's father George was a retiring intellectual (unsurprisingly, he was a Ravenclaw) who occasionally published scholarly papers on unique charms. Adrian's mother Maeve, a witch of Irish descent, died when he was about four, from a second pregnancy gone wrong. It was his mother's death that initially drove Adrian's interest in becoming a Healer. Adrian's father remarried when he was eight. His stepmother Drusilla (formerly Rosier, sister to Evan and cousin to the Black sisters) is the bane of his existence. After several miscarriages, Drusilla presented George with a second son, Charles, when Adrian was thirteen, and a daughter, Eleanor, when Adrian was fifteen. Ellie is now at Hogwarts (Ravenclaw, class of 2011). As far as Drusilla was concerned, Adrian was in the way of Charles' inheritance and Drusilla had no use for him. Because she was a danger to him, Adrian decided Drusilla was a danger to his younger siblings and became their protector. At Hogwarts, Adrian overcame the deficits of being very smart, small, and good-looking by earning his way onto the Quidditch team in his second year. He played Chaser every year until he took his NEWTs. Adrian's marks were good to excellent, although he spent a lot of time in disciplinary trouble until his OWLs year for pulling pranks, hexing people, failure to stay on campus, and other minor matters. At the end of his OWLs year, in his career interview, it was made clear to Adrian that he needed to clean up his act if he wanted to be accepted as a Trainee Healer. Adrian stayed low and under the radar his last two years at Hogwarts. Without Quidditch to distract him for the year of the Triwizard Tournament, Adrian was a model student. His last year was harder: he faced the dilemma of whether to join the Inquisitorial Squad. He decided against because of Drusilla's ties to Umbridge. At the end of the year, when Umbridge was humbled and the IS disbanded, Adrian was relieved he'd stayed clean. Adrian left Hogwarts in 1996 with a full slate of six NEWTs (the five required for Healing plus Astronomy), all Es and Os. He spent three years as a Healer Trainee at St. Mungo's, finishing officially about the time the war ended with more experience with trauma cases than many of his colleagues had had in the ten years preceding his arrival at St. Mungo's. He'd also suffered a terrible personal tragedy at the First Battle of Diagon Alley, where his father was maimed by cursed Inferi-caused injuries and his brother Charles was killed. After the war, Adrian could see which way the tide was turning. Political warfare was boiling under the surface at St. Mungo's, and he felt it was going to work to the detriment of the patients. He chose to take an extra year to take a specialty in Mindhealing and learn to work with the most difficult, long-term cases, such as those in the Janus Thickey ward. He found he was challenged by the work of getting patients to respond and developed a reputation as a maverick for his frequent arguments with his supervisor, Healer Strout. In 2005, Adrian resigned and went into private practice, taking a number of his patients with him. Adrian's father was not a young man, and the war years, his injuries, the death of his younger son, and the constant fighting between his wife and his surviving son wore him down. He died in late 2005, leaving the entailed Pucey estate to Adrian and a battle for everything else between Adrian and Drusilla. Adrian managed to obtain half-custody of his sister and is slowly but surely whittling away at any claims to anything else Drusilla is making. He moved back to Bath in 2006 and relocated his practice there. His surgery is the gatehouse of the estate. Since he finished his training, Adrian has had a string of bad luck with women, resulting in every woman he's dated more than casually ending up as a patient of his in some form or fashion. This is something of a running gag with Adrian, and he treads very carefully around women he's attracted to now, just in case. Meta Journal: ontheroof PB: Cillian Murphy Player: Ginger Category: Characters